In a general technique, coding indicates conversion of a signal into a sequence of specific codes. In addition, the coding includes a process (e.g., source coding) of converting source information into a binary code and a converting process (e.g., channel coding) of reducing an error in a process of processing and transmitting the code.
The source coding performs a function for reducing the amount of data obtained by the coding result and the amount of transmitted data by efficiently eliminating the duplication of a signal. The source coding may be divided into video coding and audio coding according to the form of information and may be divided into a lossless compression scheme and a loss compression scheme according to the existence/nonexistence of the loss of original data.
The channel coding is used for allowing a receiver to restore an original signal although distortion or loss occurs when a signal passes through a channel. That is, the channel coding is a coding scheme for reducing an error in a transmission path.
The channel coding includes an error detecting method of allowing a receiver to detect whether or not an error occurs during data transmission and an error correcting method of including a sufficient redundancy in a transmitted data block so as to allow a receiver to deduce a transmitted character.
The block coding indicates channel coding scheme of packing data in a predetermined block unit and performing coding and decoding. That is, the block coding is a scheme of dividing data bits by a predetermined block length, adding parity bits to the data bits, and transmitting the bits. A receiver may compare the data blocks and the parity bits, detect an error, and correct the error.
Generally, the block coding scheme is widely used. At this time, generally, if the size of the block is large, a block error rate may be increased, but overhead of control information such as header information added for transmission of the block is decreased. In contrast, if the size of the block is small, the block error rate may be decreased, but overhead of the control information such as the header information may be increased.
In a technique used generally, since a fixed block size is used regardless of a channel environment, a block error rate cannot be dynamically adjusted according to the channel environment.